Nuevas Viejas Sensaciones
by Viigor
Summary: Sensaciones que Hibiki, Dita y hasta Meia sienten. Historia corta inspirada por este fandom, y por la forma en que Meia a veces queda pensando en Hibiki en medio del anime.


**Nuevas Viejas Sensaciones**

**Por Ezequielhl**

**A/N: Sé que debería estar escribiendo ****Vandread: Synchronization****, pero siempre quise hacer una historia como esta.**

**Me gustaría pensar que esta es una precuela de ese hermoso fanfic que ya está colgado aquí en español... pero esta fuera de mi Copyright XD. Cuando lo lean, quizas se den cuenta a que hace referencia ;)  
Pero sino... sólo espero que lo DISFRUTEN MUCHO. **

**-Esto ocurría "un día después" después del episodio 13 del 1st Stage. O sea, no está Misty, ni Jura quiere a Hibiki para hacer bebés U (todavía), sino para... ¡AVERIGUALO!  
****-¿Quien es Seran? La joven mecánica de Melanus que murió en brazos de Hibiki (cap. 11-1st Stage).  
****-Me encanta usar sueños en mis fics, perdón.  
****-Hablando. -'_Pensando_'**

* * *

Capítulo I

No había lugar donde se sintiera más seguro: la cabina de su "compañero". Su ego se regocijaba en esta cuando piloteaba la Bangatta en el espacio sideral para hacer lo que más le gustaba: combatir como un espadachín en gravedad cero. Sí, el peligro de las batallas siempre latente, pero aun así "como quería que esa fuera la situación". Hibiki Tokai se encontraba en el mismo estado que el Bangatta que lo alojaba en este hangar: inmóvil. No debía hacer ruido, por más que estuviera escondido en ese lugar tan personal para él. Porque sino le descubrirían, y si así fuera entonces...

-¿Uchuji-San?

Hibiki tragó saliva al escuchar esa voz, cual fue opacada por el blindaje cerrado de su 'compañero'. Se había escondido allí porque estaba haciendo alguna que otra revisión, y al escuchar el primer llamado de Dita sólo se mandó adentro impulsivamente. Por suerte nadie estaba en el hangar para decirle a su buscadora pelirroja un mero "Lo vi por allí". Nada de Paiway con sus chismosos "Pai Checks", ni Jura siguiendo con sus apretujantes muestras de agradecimiento poniéndole esos extraños "sellos rojos" en las mejillas cuando lo besaba.

_-'¡Gracias a Dios que se quitaron fácil!'_– suspiró en mente el chico al recordar esa húmeda cosquilla. "Lápiz labial", como lo llamaban las mujeres.

Ni siquiera estaba Meia subiéndose o bajándose de su Dread para alguno de esos vuelos de reconocimiento que ella siempre solía hacer. Nadie estaba allí para delatarlo.

-_'¿Ni siquiera esa chica?'_

La primera vez que no veía a Meia en el hangar en todo un día. Le extrañó un poco al darse cuenta. Luego recordó lo que pasó con ella: la habían herido en la batalla contra la enorme nave insignia de La Cosecha, esa que volvió a darles a los hombres el papel de tripulación en vez de prisioneros por lo difícil de la situación. Eso fue ayer.

Las heridas de la líder no denotaban mucha gravedad como la vez anterior, pero de seguro Duero le exigiría reposo luego de semejantes lesiones proseguidas de semejantes esfuerzos. Recordó esas cicatrices en todo el lado derecho de Meia, desde el rostro hasta el hombro. Le recordó al aspecto que tenía Seran cuando estaba agonizante en sus brazos. Malos recuerdos...

_-'Y yo que creía que era el único que sufría... no tengo que dejar que eso le pase a nadie más...'_

-¿Uchuji-San¿Dónde estas?

La estridente voz de Dita, teñida de su eterna alegría, sonó más cerca que antes. Se le hizo evidente que ella se había adentrado en el Hangar. De nuevo empezó a sentir esa sensación extraña, una que últimamente se daba cuando ella estaba cerca: unos cosquilleos en el estómago. Todavía recuerda como esta sensación llegó a un "pico" en el momento que ella le hizo prometer que visitara su habitación.

_-'¡Oh no! De seguro me esta buscando para echármelo en cara.'_

Ni siquiera esa advertencia que se dio en mente lo ayudó a olvidar su curiosidad del porque de esa rara sensación. Y la curiosidad o la duda no era algo que le ayudaba a estar cómodo, prefería olvidarlas que resolverlas. Otra razón más para desear poner su concentración en una batalla.

Tan abstraído estaba que fue tomado por sorpresa cuando la cabina empezó a abrirse, con una parte de los controles elevándose delante de él. De a poco que esta se levantaba le dejaba ver esos zapatos color marfil, luego las esbeltas piernas, seguidas de la falda del mismo color adornada por detrás con esos rizos de cabello rojo tan largo que llegaba hasta allí.

Lo habían descubierto.

-Dita te encontró, Uchuji-san.– dijo ella cuando finalmente sus ojos azures hicieron contacto con los del chico.

Lo decía sonriendo mientras tenía una mano en la consola de la plataforma asignada al 'Vanguard', como las mejjerianas le suelen llamar. Parecía que ella interpretaba esto como un juego de escondidas. Pero a pesar de su punto de vista siempre infantil ella lo había encontrado (de acuerdo, se metió en un lugar "un poco" predecible). Lo primero que Hibiki hubiera hecho, como tantas veces, es pegar un salto delante para salir de allí y luego huir. Pero en vez de eso suspiró, bajando la vista un segundo. No sabía que era lo que le decía en su ser que simplemente se quedará allí viendo a Dita con toda esa gracia que emanaba su persona, o al menos estar cerca de ella para contemplarla.

Sintió como aumentaba ese cosquilleo en su estomago. La incomodidad de no saber que rayos era esa extraña sensación le hizo volver a la reacción típica: de una vez saltó hacia delante y salió corriendo de allí, con ella viéndole.

-¡Uchuji-san, espera!– exclamó ella, tendiendo una mano para intentar atraparlo.

Entre la tenue iluminación de esta bahía del Nirvana la pelirroja vio como su "Alien" cruzó la puerta principal para desaparecer de allí. Bajando la suplicante mano tendida, Dita Liebely trataba de pensar que la única parte que le gusta a Hibiki de este "juego" es 'esconderse', no 'buscar'.

Era mejor esperanzarse con eso que con el motivo de "lo que pasó esta mañana en la Cafetería".

–––––––––––––––––––

Su visión se aturdía un poquito por el cambio de luz repentino. Es porque simplemente salió disparado del oscuro hangar, donde el gris lóbrego de las paredes y techo no ayudaban a la iluminación, a los corredores de colores claros del Nirvana. Parpadeando muy seguido para que ese espectro abandonara sus ojos, Hibiki no vio bien con quien se estrellaría al dar la vuelta una esquina. Dio de cara, como otras veces, con el busto con ligera cubierta de Jura Elden; justo en medio y ciertamente "rebotando".

-¿Como estas Hibiki?– pudo escuchar entusiastamente un poco arriba de su cabeza.  
En el siguiente segundo él volvió a convertirse en el muñeco de trapo de esta alta mujer que de un día a otro empezó a mostrarle aprecio a la "Manera de Jura": esa seguidilla de "besos" mientras un abrazo. Todo mientras Barnette escrutaba por detrás con un ambiguo gesto (para él) de cabeza inclinada a un lado.

Así sentía el ajeno "calorcito corporal" y le invadió otra nueva sensación extraña, la cual sentía cada vez que estaba demasiado cerca de un cuerpo femenino. Y más con un cuerpo "TAN FEMENINO" como el de Jura. Le pasaba así con esta voluptuosa mujer, y en los Vandreads le pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con Dita (en especial si contoneaba su figura sobre su falda), y hasta con la templada Meia. Todas las mujeres tenían esos calores corporales, sus aromas tan especiales.

Sin embargo este raro sentimiento al rozar cualquier parte de un cuerpo femenino era muy diferente con Dita que con la demás; con la taheña era... ¿como decirlo? Decir "acostumbrado" sé quedaba MUY CORTO como calificativo, después de toda la extrañeza. Quizás es... ¿más llevadero¿Más _agradable_?

-Te estaba buscando. – dijo Jura cariñosamente, mientras frotaba su mejilla con la del chico.

La elegante mujer le elevaba los pies del suelo mientras lo abrazaba contra su cuerpo con un entusiasmo que la misma Barnette empezaba a envidiar. Al igual que ayer en la post-batalla. Ahora Pyoro no estaba allí para interrumpir (salvarlo), pero al menos Dita tampoco estaba para convertir esto en una competencia de "zamarreen a Hibiki".

Esa sensación que aceleraba su pulso se estaba haciendo presente y persistente. El chico movió sus antebrazos, no tan aprisionados como más arriba, y tocó los costados de Jura para empezar a hacerse a un lado.

-¡HEY!... ¡Déjame en paz!– dijo al impulsarse para atrás.

Libre al fin, Hibiki quedó frente al par de muchachas de atuendos que más piel mostraban de todas las demás tripulantes.

-Siempre tan hosco.– masculló la rubia con tono fastidiado mientras posaba sus manos a lados de su cintura.

-Talvez lo abrazaste muy fuerte. Mira su cara, esta toda roja como si le hubieras tapado la circulación.– agregó Barnette, algo burlona.

El chico miró a un lado tratando de disimular su rubor. Jura peinó con una mano su larga cabellera dorada a un lado, preludiando lo que iba a decir:

-¿Y los hombres decían ser más resistentes?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?– el chico cortó la ironía.

-¿Porque me hablas tan amargamente¡Estamos como para festejar!– respondió la blonda, frunciendo el ceño ante esa eterna insolencia.

-¿Festejar¿Cómo?

Le era obvio que querían festejar la victoria de ayer.

-Tu sabes, Barnette y yo tuvimos una idea...

Los ojos violetas de la aludida parpadearon con extrañeza. ¿Acaso Jura estaba tratando de empezar alguno de sus locos "planes"?. Esta última continuaba:

-...tu sabes como festejamos nosotras las mujeres, con banquetes por ejemplo. Y yo sé que a ti te gustan, HIBIKI.

Jura elevaba un índice cerca de su propio rostro mientras se inclinaba, con un ojo guiñando, ubicando su rostro a la altura del de el joven. Decía su nombre con un tono que volvía a provocar alguna expresión inusual (o no tanto a estas alturas) en la tercera piloto de ojos índigo. Con la alta mujer cara a cara, los ojos marrones del joven se iluminaron y pronunció:

-¿BANQUETES?

Eso le hizo olvidar los molestos gestos insinuantes, naturales en Jura. Es decir¡BANQUETES!: sabía que era como una "macro-versión" de los manjares exclusivos que Dita hacía para él.

-Sí, pero para eso tienes que ayudarnos con...

¿Ayudar¿En comidas a las mujeres¡NI HABLAR! Recordó el revuelo que se armó con Dita llorando en la cocina cuando él intento ayudarla. Las consecuencias fueron sintéticamente "Todos los hombres vuelven a la prisión". Además, si la dócil pelirroja fue la que esa vez se vio afectada por ese llanto culpa de '_¿las cebollas que cortó?_', lo que pasaría si esta situación se diera con una mujer con espada y otra con pistola podría tener un resultado predecible:

_-'Un caos. No volveré a una cocina. Las mujeres cambian de carácter rápido, están todas locas.'_

-Y entonces ¿qué me dices, Hibiki¿Puedes hacer eso?

Los malos recuerdos nublaron la atención del piloto. Jura seguía inclinada con las manos en sus rodillas, esperando alguna respuesta.

Los ojos del joven descendieron un poquito de la mirada esmeralda de Jura para ver como su túnica negra no sujetaba su busto, maleable a la gravedad por la posición que había tomado. Ella, sin embargo creía que su mirada estaba haciendo el trabajo.

-Ehhh... No. – respondió él, sin certeza en su tono.–... tengo... cosas que hacer.

Con esto dicho, el joven pasó en medio de las dos pilotos Dread "más peligrosas" (si le preguntamos) para seguir su huida ya bajada en decibeles.

-¡Te la pasas diciéndole eso a Dita! Al final lo único que sabes hacer es alardear.– dijo Jura irguiéndose de su posición.

La voz combinada con decepción y burla detuvo en seco al joven. Se dio vuelta.

-¿De que hablas¡Yo podría hacer cualquier cosa, hasta mejor que tú!

Hibiki subió su tono y hasta sus puños se habían cerrado, justo lo que la blonda esperaba. 'Su pequeña idea estaba saliendo bien.'. Eso la hizo sonreír maliciosamente.

-Entonces HAZLO.

-¡Seguro, mujer!– exclamó Hibiki, haciendo "corte de manga".

Por supuesto él no pudo notar la cara de satisfacción de Jura al darle una respuesta así; su orgullo era lo que le preocupaba. No iba a permitir que esa piloto Dread impertinente le hiciera tragárselo.

_-'Después de todo, nosotros los hombres somos más capaces.'_

La onomatopeya de la duda se escapaba de los labios de Hibiki. Si hubiera sabido escuchar se hubiera ahorrado hacer este pequeño ridículo:

-Hum... ¿Qué me habías pedido que hiciera?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_-'Nunca voy a aprender.'_

Sentado en el suelo, frente a la puerta de la habitación de quien vigilaba por pedido de Jura, Hibiki se reprochó en sus adentros. Recordó que esta actitud fue la que lo metió en este circo de mujeres, destellos y cabinas compartidas.

_-'Bah... esto no esta nada mal, tengo que rescatar lo bueno: vivo mejor que en Tarak, tengo un Bangatta, compañero mío; la comida es deliciosa y **ella** me hace... ¿ella?... ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO CONTIGO, TOKAI?'_

Sus alborotados cabellos escapaban de su bandana cuando negaba fuerte con su cabeza. Miró al suelo tratando de distraerse en otra cosa. Pero el pequeño aparatejo que Jura le dio antes resultó una distracción menos benigna: el artefactillo cilíndrico empezó a chillar y temblar de una forma que él no esperaba. Cuando lo sacó de sus bolsillos este seguía temblando, escapando de sus manos y haciéndose más escurridizo que un jabón con patas (literalmente, si existiera algo así). Su tonada seguía mientras saltaba de una mano suya a la otra. Podría despertar a la dueña de la morada que vigilaba...

-¡MALDICIÓN!

Finalmente lo atrapó y apretó lo correspondiente para abrir la comunicación. La voz de Jura podía oírse algo alterada en el dispositivo:

-Hibiki¿me escuchas? Que no se te ocurra...

**-**Sí, sí, CLARO. ¿Por qué tengo yo que hacer esto? Usas las cámaras de seguridad para ver si Meia pasa por ahí...

-¡No! Aquí estamos muy ocupadas. Avísanos si Meia viene hacía donde estamos. La clave es "La reina de hielo está...

-¡Sé la maldita clave! Pero ella está de reposo... no saldrá de su cama¡esto es una perdida de tiempo!

No entendía el porque de este favor que cumplía, el cual terminaba siendo para él una burda orden: **"Si Meia sale avísanos si pasa por la bodega de cosas antiguas con claves estúpidas";** el mismo lugar donde encontraron esos videos que mostraban que hombres y mujeres antes convivían. Todo lo estaba haciendo por el banquete. Al menos estar sentado frente a la puerta de la habitación de la líder, algo aburrido, era mejor que "la cocina" o "sudar frío en la cabina de su Compañero" para ser finalmente descubierto por la fanática de los Aliens.

_-'Aun sigo pensando que es así de molesto¿verdad?'_

La voz en radio de Jura volvió a captar la poca atención que Hibiki podía rendir:

- ¿Crees que no saldrá¡JA! Como se nota que no entiendes a las mujeres.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_-'No podría haber momento mejor.'_

Había hasta motivos para festejar a su modo: la victoria que significó la vida por sobre todas las cosas. Jura Basil Elden contaba con que el ambiente estaba para lo que se le ocurrió: agasajarse con un buen trago. Los mismos tragos que Meia le prohibió a ella debido a su ausencia en una batalla de hace tiempo: _Ella recordaba que_ _en medio de la ultima resaca que tuvo junto con el timonel Bart Garsus, la líder del equipo Dread le reprochaba su ausencia y falta de responsabilidad. ¿El escarmiento a esto? Más bien precaución: la superiora se deshizo de todas las bebidas alcohólicas que Jura tuviera consigo. Y no se salvo ni una sola botella de sake._

Por eso, con la aguafiestas de Meia "supuestamente" en reposo (ya encontró a "un" vigilador por si acaso) ella podría buscar en el único lugar donde se le ocurrió pudo quedar algo de este tipo de libaciones.

_-'Estoy SEGURA de que los de la época colonial conocían estas cosas.'_

Exacto, esta revisando en el mismo lugar donde encontraron ese perturbadoramente conmovedor video de un hombre y una mujer conviviendo y festejando Navidad. ¿Y quien más podría estar ayudándola en esta empresa?

-¿Ya llamaste a Dita, Barnette?– preguntó la rubia, merodeando alrededor de objetos entre los que buscaba una "idolatrada" botella.

-Sí, pero no entiendo para que la quieres aquí.

En medio de la bodega, las mujeres hablaban alto para hacerse oír entre el ruido que hacían al revolver objetos y contenedores a granel.

-Oh ... tu lo verás, querida Barnette.– replicó la piloto rubia alegremente.

La piloto de violeta reconocía que ese tono y sonrisa decían más por su amiga: algo como "¡Tienes que ver lo que se me ocurrió!". A veces Jura podría tener cada idea retorcida...¿Esta debía ser otra de esas que sólo a su elegante compañera se le pueden ocurrir? Pensar que se ponía peor cuando acertaba. Un ejemplo elocuente de esto es la comprobada existencia del Vandread Jura Rojo: no paró de presumirlo en días.

-Pero dime¿cómo la convenciste de venir?– continuó la rubia.

-Veras querida Jura, yo también tengo ideas.

Ella notó en su amiga algo de sequedad en su voz cuando le contestó sin siquiera mirarle. Quizas Barnette se estaba enojando por algo... pero le preguntaría luego. 'Ahora hay que seguir buscando'.

El sonido de la puerta automática hizo que ambas muchachas dirigieran sus miradas a ese umbral. Era la joven fanática de los Aliens.

-Aquí esta Dita.– se reportó la pelirroja, con un gesto de saludo militar que cambiaba seriedad por jovialidad.– ¿Aquí se metió él¿Uchuji-san?– gritando la ultima pregunta.

Felicitando a Barnette en sus adentros por la idea que tuvo para atraerla, la rubia se alejó de las cajas, se arregló un poco el cabello y encaró a la jovencita que estaba en el umbral.

-Oh, lo siento mucho Dita¡ya se fue!– Jura aprovechaba la mentira creída.– pero quiero enseñarte algo...

-¿Si¿Qué es?– preguntó algo cabizbaja y decepcionada.

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que Hibiki tenía que visitar tu habitación?

La taheña asintió sonriente y sus ojos azules se iluminaron. Siempre se ponía así cuando se trataba de Hibiki.

-Pero ya viste lo que dijo él ¿no?– continuó la blonda.

Los ojos de Dita se apagaron un poco. Bajo la vista hacia sus manos, chocando las yemas de sus dedos índices por la duda que le generó.

-Lo dices por lo que ocurrió en el desayuno ¿verdad¿Dita insistió demasiado¿crees que Uchuji-san no quiera...

Jura palmeó en su hombro para confortarla. Recordarle la huída que pegó Hibiki del comedor cuando se desayunaba no ayudaría mucho. ¿O sí?

-No, NO... tranquila Dita. Sólo fuiste muy... "entusiasta" para él. Pero yo quiero ayudarlos. Para eso tu debes ayudarme a buscar algo primero.

-¿Qué cosa?– la vista azur se elevó de golpe.

La pelirroja preguntó rápido y con notable disposición.

-Una botella en esta bodega. ¡No cualquier botella de agua!– hizo un "no" con los dedos.– Sino una en particular. Es de vidrio por lo general. El sabor y olor que tenga lo de adentro es, bueno, "especial".

Debía ser tan "especial" como el tono teñido de deseo que usó su sub-líder para pronunciar esa palabra. Dita preguntó despreocupada:

-¿Para que sirve?

-Bueno, esa es la mejor parte. Sirve para llevar a quien quieras a tu habitación.

-¿DE VERDAD?– el tonó de la jovencita cobró alegría repentina.

No pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente al serle revelada la existencia de un elixir que pudiera hacer algo así.

-Si haces que él beba un poco de "eso", podrías convencerlo para que vaya a tu habitación de una buena vez. Tu sabes, _desinhibirlo _de ese miedo que te tiene A mi me funcionó con Barnette.

Jura le guiñó un ojo a Dita mientras señalaba a Barnette, quien había desistido momentáneamente de la búsqueda para escuchar lo que ellas se decían. La más joven de las tres parpadeo de la sorpresa, sonrojada por lo que le contaban.

-¡JURA!– se oyó reprochante la voz de la piloto de ojos violetas.

_-'Tranquila Barnette, es una tonta, ella no entiende nada.'_

La rubia pensó eso mientras miraba a su querida compañera con una sonrisa irónica, pero el ceño fruncido de esta no varió nada. Sea anecdóticamente o no, lo que dijo es verdad: "ocurrió en una de sus primeras salidas". El alcohol puede hacer eso, Jura no mentía.

Dita coreó su juramento de encontrar ese maravilloso anís y se puso a buscar entre las cajas. Ni un solo recipiente de cristal se le escaparía con tal de tener a Hibiki cerca en su morada, quizás hasta para las horas de dormir. Cuanto más tiempo sería mejor: ella jamás se aburriría de tenerle cerca. Sólo sabe que se siente como "completa" cuando él está con ella; una sensación de la cual sentía que no podría aburrirse ni en toda su vida. No sabía como explicárselo, ni le importaba lo que pensaran las demás tripulantes: ella simplemente se dejaba llevar. Se entusiasmaba en su simple pero muy anhelado sueño:

_-'¡Voy a encontrarlo, y tendré a Uchuji-san en mi habitación!'_

Tan "soñadora despierta" estaba que la sub líder de los pilotos Dread tuvo que acercársele y quitar un poco del amistoso tono de hasta recién:

-¿Me escuchaste Dita?, NI UNA PALABRA DE ESTO A MEIA.–ya le repetía Jura por tercera vez.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

No podía creer la estupidez en la que trataba de ocupar su mente mientras estaba echada en su cama, mirando al techo:

-'_¿Es color plateado¿o azul acero?_'

Es que trató de pensar en otra cosa. Pero fue inútil¡No podía dormir! Meia Gisborn ni siquiera tomaba siestas. Siempre se mantenía ocupada con algo, siempre tenía metas o deberes hasta de momento. Después de todo, por algo llegó a su rango en tan poco tiempo. Pero la receta de Duero fue clara: "Al menos un día de reposo."  
_-'Con decir que prefiero un turno de dieciocho horas a esto.'_

Quería concentrarse en alguna tarea, lo que fuera con tal despejar su mente de algo con lo que no se sentía a gusto siquiera pensarlo. Es que no tiene nada más que acapare su atención: no sabe que es, pero esta confundida y sólo...

_-'... quiero dejar de pensar en él.'  
_El día de ayer fue agotador, gloriosamente agotador. A pesar de eso y de intentar unir sus párpados, sus ojos color zafiro estaban abiertos como platos. Pensó en despejarse con un patrullaje en su Dread plateado. Pero con la Jefa respaldando la decisión del doctor, ella tenía el fijo sentido del deber que la reprimía.

_-'Como quisiera ser impulsiva como ÉL en este momento.'_

¿Él¿Quién más? Ese hombre: el valiente ...

_-'Pero desobediente.'_

...determinado...

_-'Mas es un imprudente.'–_ posó un antebrazo en su frente

... y excelente piloto Hibiki Tokai. De haber pensado como él en este momento ella ya estaría despegando del hangar. Había veces que le parecía un impulsivo; y otras veces (como ahora) le envidiaba la libertad que tenía por su espontaneidad.

_-'Tonto impulsivo.'–_ caviló, casi movilizando sus labios.

Estaba tratando de justificarse que no debería estar pensando en él. Sabía que sus argumentillos prejuiciosos contra ese hombre valían poco y NADA: eran ocasionales, y él había cambiado... también. Una persona que piensa así es la "Meia de siempre": la misma que no confía para no terminar siendo dependiente y vulnerable, la que sólo vive bajo una mascara de frialdad y cree que los grupos humanos son nada más para deberes, siendo justamente la autosuficiencia y eficacia las únicas virtudes necesarias en su visión del mundo.

_-'La tonta era yo.'_

La bofetada mental le vino con el mal recuerdo de esa trampa de la arena polimorfa que la atacó, y como "él" la salvó.

"**¡Si quieres vivir toma mi mano!"**

Falló, y tuvo que recibir ayuda... _'de un hombre'_. Morir le hubiera sido menos vergonzoso en ese entonces, pero gracias al instinto que hace que cuidemos nuestras vidas ella NO tomó la decisión que ahora reconocía como "estúpida y caprichosa". La misma que había tomado ese entonces, cuando estaba invadida de miedo, vergonzoso miedo, e imploraba que se olvidaran de ella.

**Pero ÉL no la dejó.**

Le pasó al igual que a Hibiki: el orgullo le jugó una mala pasada, y él la había salvado. Pensar que este suceso se dio una vez en viceversa, cuando ella detuvo la golpiza del imbecil de Rabatt. Controlados por el orgullo: otra cosa más en común con él. La capitana había dicho que en algo se parecían, y fuera de oírla sin estar muy de acuerdo, el tiempo le dio la razón. Sabía que Hibiki estaba madurando para convertirse en un buen líder. No, la palabra no es líder... es algo más.

_-'Pero el no quiere quitarme mi puesto ¿verdad?'_

No. Eso _NO_ puede ser. Tokai es arrogante, pero no es un trepador para sus conveniencias. Sino ayer cuando combatía hombro con hombro en el Vanguard,_ aun siendo "prisionero"_, hubiera abandonado al Nirvana con un resentimiento que gritaría por el radio para que todas las piratas le oyeran. Así que no puede sentir esa desconfianza, sino...

_-'Es sólo respeto, compañerismo¡nada más!'_

Esas cosas eran lo que hacían que dejara de pensar en él como un llano idiota.

Era un hecho que le quitaba el sueño hacia algunas noches:** pensar en él**. Presionó sus párpados como pequeña auto represión. Cuando la imagen del chico llegaba a su mente se solía quedar ahí hasta que apareciera algo que necesitara su plena atención. Y estos sucesos sólo se daban en la cabina de su Dread plateado

¿Dormir? Ahora, menos que menos.

_-'¿Por qué TU me sacas el sueño?'– _pensó girando su cuerpo para terminar viendo la puerta que tanto ansiaba atravesar.

Antes se iba a la cama con ideas para tácticas Dread en la cabeza, ahora sólo se iba pensando en lo ultimo que le había dicho él a ella, o viceversa. Justamente, ahora estaba pensando en como se sintió cuando tuvo la oportunidad tocarle el hombro para hablarle, y hacer algo que le costaba tanto con todo el mundo: **demostrar confianza**. Por más que sólo haya sido en medio de esa táctica de "la lanza estelar". Por más que él en ese momento fuera la llave de la victoria y de la supervivencia. Ella sabía que podía confiar en Hibiki Tokai, y que al igual que Dita, no se rendiría. La victoria la obtuvieron gracias a ellos dos y a toda la maravillosa estrategia llevada en equipo. Como líder de los pilotos estaba orgullosa.

**Pero ahora sólo pensaba en ÉL.**

_-'¿Por qué?_– se miró la mano–¿_Por qué quiero al menos verlo¿Por qué tan sólo tocarle el hombro fue tan... tan...'_

Hizo una expresión y un suspiro, ambos de enojo consigo misma. Es cierto que se pasó el día aquí encerrada, así que poco podía hacer para distraerse; no entendía que estaba pasando por su mente, y no quería que eso afectara su performance. Estaba escapándole a un deseo del que apenas entendía su origen, del que apenas concebía justamente fuera un deseo.

Tenía que pensar en otra cosa, lo que fuera. Quizás tácticas de combate. Por lo menos un boceto mental de una formación.

_-'Podríamos hacer una donde Hibiki ...'_

Sus femeninas manos, ahora descubiertas de esos guantes grises, fueron directo a su frente. ¿Es que no podía quitárselo de la cabeza¿O quizás estaba queriendo refrescar la imagen mental que tenía del chico con verlo al menos UNA VEZ, como todos los días? Como cuando sin darse cuenta seguía a Dita para ver que hacia ella con su 'Uchuji-san'. ¿Qué ERA esa necesidad de verlo?

_-'No lo soportó más.'_– tomó asiento en su cama.

Miró al suelo un segundo. Tenía que aclarar su mente.

_-'Volar en mi dread siempre me ayuda a despejarme... NO, desobedecería una orden directa...'_

Miró uno de sus trajes de piloto, el cual pendía de su guardarropa prolijamente, aun con la hombrera rasgada. Sabía que verlo otra vez fue otro toque de tentación... pero ¿a qué¿A salir o a recordar como su cuerpo tan cerca junto con el de...

_-'¡BASTA!'–_ sacudió su cabeza tratando de ahuyentar esas ideas.

No entendía el porque de estas sensaciones, cuales parecían venir de lo más profundo de su esencia como mujer, de su esencia como humana. "El humano puede evitar seguir sus instintos y deseos reprimidos." como dijo Duero una vez. Pero a veces estos podían ser tan fuertes... tan difíciles de explicar...

_-'Ese estúpido y nocivo video que encontramos en navidad. Debió tener mensajes subliminales o algo.'_

De nuevo negó con su cabeza para si. Ella no era una fanática como Barnette, o así es lo que ella misma hubiera pensado hace pocos meses. Pero tantas cosas pasaron en ese tiempo.

Mejor era simplemente hacer lo único que quería que le fascinara: su deber como piloto de Dread. Después de todo, sobrellevó esta herida bastante bien en batalla ¿Cierto? Se miró el hombro derecho para picarlo con su dedo índice.

Sintió el dolor bajo las vendas que rodeaban su torso para poder sostenerse mejor, haciendo que "quemara" más. La presión en sus dientes y párpados hubiera hecho que alguien le pregunte si estaba bien, pero ella eligió que así no fuera; ella eligió estar sola. Pero por eso ella era Meia Gisborn.

Impasible ante muchas cosas, incluso el dolor físico, sólo tendría que ponerse rapidito su traje para que no le doliera. Después de todo, sólo le faltaba la pechera para completar su atuendo de piloto. No es que siempre estuviera preparada: ella muchas veces dormía vestida con parte de su uniforme. ¿Por qué? Sabía que hoy también esto terminaría así: "volar para olvidar", no era la primera vez. Sólo así podía "sacárselo" de la cabeza.

_-'Tengo que tratar de NO CRUZARMELO.'_

Se terminó de uniformar en la oscuridad azul que brindaba el panorama espacial en su cuarto. Con otro reflejo por hacer sigilo con sus pasos (¿en su propia habitación? colmo tras colmo) para que nadie descubriera que ella planeaba salir, Meia avanzó hacía la puerta. Al abrir, la luminiscencia de los corredores le aturdió la vista un segundito para que sus ojos se acostumbraran al cambio de luz.

Pero algo que posaba frente a la puerta de su camarote llamó toda su atención: sus ropas tan diferentes, su cabello negro indomable, y sus manos de piel levemente morena; todo reconocible al instante a pesar de que estuviera acurrucado y con la pared como respaldo. Meia se dio cuenta de que la vida no sólo era cruel, también era bromista pesada.

––––––––––

Estaba tan aburrido que se quedó dormido: así "de cansador" puede resultar huir de la enérgica Dita Liebely, y "de aburrido" lo que hacía por el banquete que Jura prometía. Por eso el primer sonido de una puerta automática abriéndose no lo hizo reaccionar. De hecho estaba casi soñando y ese sonido se disfrazó en un sueño que lo tenía con un pie en la realidad y otro en su subconsciente:

_-Pasa, Uchuji-San._

_Luego de que la puerta movible se deslizara automáticamente a un lado, se vio a si mismo entrando a la habitación de "ella". Era tal y cual la imaginaba: decorada de la misma forma con la que ella adornó la suya de la celda una vez. Un montón de ornamentos artesanales y variados juguetes colgaban en el techo: todas esas figuras con caricaturescos motivos de OVNI aquí y allá. Todo lo reconoció en un segundo; a quien se quedó viendo es a la dueña de este dormitorio: Dita._

_-'¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer¿De qué rayos voy a hablarle?'_

_Ella estaba sonriente, como siempre, sentada en su cama con sus manos a los costados las cuales apretaban las sabanas dejando ver que estaba tan ansiosa como él por el simple suceso de cumplirse "la promesa". _

_Entonces ella se tendió un segundo para tratar de distenderse de la ansiedad. Aun sentada, eso hacía resaltar la que ahora a Hibiki le parecían la inquietante forma de su cuerpo femenino. Esa forma de verla le pareció tan... fuera de lo común: tenía esas... esas CURVAS cuales ya hasta su tacto reconocían: es decir, ella siempre se sentaba arriba de su falda en el Vandread Azul Dita, y al recordar cuando sus manos palparon su busto en su primer encuentro se sonrojó aun más._

_Sintió como la temperatura veteaba sus mejillas. Claro que su raciocinio de Tarak le había dicho que hiciera lo contrario: escapó la mirada al umbral un segundo, aun titubeando bajo tal. Pero una parte de él sabía que quería volver a ver eso._

_-¿Uchuji-san?_

_El llamado lo sacó de sus contradicciones. Dita le miraba curiosa, y al prestarle atención notó que ella palmeaba a un lado de su cama: un silencioso "Ven aquí por favor"._

_Hibiki tragó saliva, sabía que no debía huir. Pero se quedó quieto cuando escuchó unos pasos..._

_-'Esos no son mis pasos.'_

... y el sonido electrónico de una puerta que se cerró.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS...?

Al siguiente instante Hibiki despegó su frente de su antebrazo. Estaba acurrucado con espalda contra la pared frontal a donde estaba vigilando tan aburrido. Se había quedado dormido ¿por unos momentos¿O más todavía¿Quizás Meia se le habría escapado? Pero primero se fijo en otra cosa.

-Ahora no puedo escapar de 'ella' ni en mis sueños.– se dijo en voz baja.

–––––––––––––––––

Meia presionaba su espalda contra la compuerta: ya estaba de vuelta en su camarote. Estaría satisfecha de esta simpleza si supiera bien porque actuó así. Cuando "lo vio" frente a su puerta su corazón había pegado un brinco de los que no esperaba ni conocía. Ciertamente era muy diferente a los que tenía en los extremos de una batalla: este era más desconcertante, su sangre no se enfriaba por la adrenalina sino lo contrario, y también la sensación le había "llegado al estomago" en cierta forma, cosquilleando...

_-'No¡no puede ser!'– no quería admitirlo: eran "las mariposas"._

Bajó la vista a su pecho, y se sorprendió de tener una mano sobre tal casi a la altura del corazón, que había terminado ahí instintivamente. La quitó de inmediato.

Cuando lo vio moverse, quizás reaccionando al sonido de sus pasos, quiso evitar ser vista, o incluso que el simplemente le dirigiera la palabra. Había pensado que esquivar estas cosas banales era mejor que dedicarles tiempo, y si es necesario esquivar al mismo piloto de Bangatta. Quizás el tiempo, como siempre lo dejaba, lo disiparía todo.

_-'Al menos no te mientas con esto Meia, el tiempo NO cura.'_

Es verdad...

Se sentía avergonzada: se supone que ella siempre sabía que hacer y como hacerlo. Peor aun¿Qué pasaría si en alguna batalla el Vandread plateado Meia fuera necesario? No podía ser así: no quería perder la única virtud que consideraba tener frente a un hombre: su estoicismo, el cual en vez de "hacerla fuerte" ahora reconocía "no la hacía tan débil". Meia quería cambiar, pero el cambio siempre da miedo, sin importar que tan dispuestos estemos a llevarlo a cabo. Y esta voluntad de cambiar estaba tan ligada a un hombre de Tarak que le asustaba: es decir, antes eran enemigos. Y ahora ella está sintiendo "las mariposas", podrían ser las mismas que otras mujeres decían sentir cuando se...

_-'Esto NO puede ser posible, lo tengo que poder controlar.'_

Su espalda contra la puerta sintió como unos nudillos llamaban al otro lado de la puerta. Podría pensarse que eso la sacó de sus pensamientos, pero...

-¡Oye tú¿Estas ahí?

¿Quien más podría llamar tan gritonamente, sin decirle siquiera "Lider" o "Meia"?

La vida era muy bromista, definitivamente: nunca pensó que Hibiki algún día llamaría a la puerta de su habitación. Ella ya podía escuchar su corazón latir, y sólo por si acaso, se alejó de la compuerta para que ÉL no lo hiciera.

––––––––––––––––––

-¡Mierda¿Se me habrá escapado?

Hibiki se preguntó en voz alta eso luego de dejar de golpear la puerta. Se estrujaba la cabeza de la frustración ¿Quizás estaba dormida? Miro a los lados para saber si nadie le estaba viendo. De hecho, que él esté llamando a una habitación es algo muy inusual, sin necesidad de decir que siente algo ridículo. Fue entonces cuando esa idea le llegó de golpe¿qué pasaría si Dita lo encontraba aquí? No la conocía enojada, pero ya la imaginaba reclamando con sus ojos de profundo añil disimulando una mirada de cachorro.

Ojala Dita no lo encontrará así. No era que no quería oírla chillar "¿Por qué a la habitación de Líder SÍ y a la de Dita NO?", o salir corriendo de momento: no quería hacerla sentir mal, _lastimarla_. No sabía como podría interpretarlo, y después de lo que hizo a ella esta mañana... ¿Realmente tenía que hacer todo esto por un banquete?

_-'Sí, definitivamente.'_

Bajó la cabeza de vergüenza por pensar como un tragón desconsiderado. Dita le seguía a todos lados con todos sus considerados y 'deliciosos' detalles: a veces creía que le debía algo.

Por otro lado, el ruido de sus nudillos golpeando la puerta pudo ayudar al sigilo de cierta acechadora...

-¡UCHUJI SAN!

... que la misma arruinó en el momento crucial con su vocecita.

Como Dita era más alta que él, siempre que lo agarraba de espaldas terminaba con sus brazos rodeándole el cuello: para eso ni siquiera tenía que saltar, salvo que fuera para frenar una huida cuando ella lo alcanzaba. Pero con su alegre clamado de encontrarlo, a la pelirroja se le escapó de entre los brazos justo antes de que sus cuerpos hicieran contacto.

El chico se había agachado a tiempo, sin siquiera darse vuelta. Agitado por el esquive repentino, se irguió luego de quedar a unos metros de ella, y estaba a punto de salir a correr. Hibiki había escapado a tiempo: de no ser así ella lo habría abrazado de espaldas y no hubiera cedido hasta convencerle de "lo que sea". Él ya se adelantaba a las consecuencias...

-¡NO voy volver a la cocina a ayudarte!– alcanzó a gritarle.

-No¡no es eso!... Dita tiene algo para ti, Uchuji-San

El chico se detuvo. ¿Algo como qué podría ser? Sospechaba que era algo rico que se pudiera comer: Volteó de inmediato. No tuvo que llamar a la taheña, quien se acercó a paso veloz.

-¿Qué es?

Muda pero sonriente, Dita respondía sacando algo de su holgado chaleco marfil. Era una pequeña botella con un liquido aceitunado transparente. La tapa rosca fue removida ansiosamente por sus finos dedos.

-¡Pruébalo!– masculló ella, poniéndole la botella en frente.

Hibiki ponía la misma cara de nervios la cual Dita jamás parecía notar. Cedió un paso.

-¿Qué... qué es esto?– preguntó él, algo desconcertado.

-Jura dice que es "especial", "la mejor bebida del mundo", dijo que tenía como 18 años o algo así. Tienes que probarlo, Uchuji San.

¿Qué¿Una bebida con edad? Al chico no le cerraba nada de eso.

Por otro lado, Dita no podía esperar para ver que "lo que le dijo Jura fuera cierto". No sabía porque Jura no quería que Meia se enterara. Y respecto de lo que la autoridad pudiera decir o reprochar... ¡un momento¿acaso algún obstáculo valía para la pelirroja cuando se trataba de, con y por Hibiki? obvio que no. Bueno, nunca fue muy meticulosa.

-Mejor... en otra ocasión.

-Pero ¿Por qué?– preguntó ella decepcionada, poniendo "la mirada".

El chico inhaló aire para elevar la voz como siempre:

-ESTOY OCUPADO...

La expresión de cachorrito de Dita pasó a una apagada y triste, aun fija en él.

"Otra vez esa expresión"; Hibiki no sabía si ella la actuaba para poder conmoverle, pero ¿que si funcionaba?... era como si la expresión de su rostro hiciera que esa mirada se apagara; en ese momento él sólo podría pensar en alegrarla para que ese azul vivo volviera a iluminar los ojos de la pelirroja.

-Ushhh... DAME ACA.– le terminó sacando la botellita de las manos.

El chico olió un segundo luego de darle una recriminante expresión a Dita que decía como "porque hiciste esa 'cara' nada más". El olor agridulce mezclado con "esterilidad medicinal" que tenía el líquido no tenía comparación. Era como mezclar una cocina con la enfermería de Duero, o algo así.

_-'Bah, no puede ser tan malo. La comida de las mujeres es espectacular. Esto debe ser una especie de sopa embotellada.'_

Vio a Dita, quien le observaba ávidamente esperando un trago y el "mágico efecto". Luego volvió a ver el elixir. Se mandó a la boca la botella y el quemazón característico de este tipo de bebidas se sintió incomodante en los labios, pero fue demasiado tarde: ya había pasado entre ellos.

Hibiki bajó la mirada y la botella, los brazos le temblaron.

-¿Uchuji San¿Qué te pareció?– se inclinó Dita, buscándole los ojos entre sus mechones castaños.

Pero el chico no aguantaba más el ardor en su lengua y toda la boca. Lo peor de todo: no vio lo cerca que tenía a Dita cuando...

**¡PUAJ!**

... expulsó la bebida ardiente con asco. Se le escapó justo en frente de ella, y todo salió como si fuera un escopetazo, dándole de lleno en el rostro.

-¡YAAAAAY!– Dita se tomaba la cara ahora por la picazón.

Sin mucho decoro, Hibiki terminaba de sacarse ese sabor (PUAJ, PUAJ y más PUAJ), pasándose una manga por los labios.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO¿VENENO? Eres una ...

Cuando finalmente pudo notar que estaba pasando se aterró: delante suyo Dita sollozaba y se frotaba la cara de una forma MUCHO más frenética que "esa vez con las cebollas".

-'_AY DIOS, ESTA VEZ ME VAN A HACER DORMIR JUNTO CON LAS MUNICIONES._'

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido?-¿Bueno, malo, confuso, bien o mal narrado? Por favor dejen sus opiniones en una adorable review .**


End file.
